


Right Across The North Sea

by TheWorldIsOurCliche



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hurt, Love, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsOurCliche/pseuds/TheWorldIsOurCliche
Summary: What do you do, when your heart is heading across the North Sea?





	1. Chapter 1

"How am I supposed to tell him, Eva?" 

Noora was currently standing in the kitchen of "Kollektivet", leaning against the kitchen counter as she nervously bit her ruby red under lip. The question seemed impossible to answer. No, actually it wasn't. There just wasn't any amazing answer.  
She listened carefully as the brunette on the other end of the line spoke, switching between biting her lip and the nail of her thumb.  
A sigh danced off her lips.

"You're probably right, and I know that. It's just-" the blonde paused to think before continuing, "It's not a secret that he doesn't take huge news that well. Especially when they involve big changes. He gets so frustrated. I can already imagine his eyes j-just begging me take back what I just told him- oh god, Eva," she rubbed her temple, trying to make the headache go away. Silence.

"Yeah, I know... And I love him too. So much." Pause. Deep inhale. Deep exhale. "I'll just have to tell him like it is. Thank you for listening to my tragedies. Again," she finished her sentence in a weak chuckle. That was until she heard the front door open, followed by steps. "Dritt- Eva, he's home. I'll go tell him now. Get it over with. Thanks again," and with that, and sweaty palms, she hung up.

"Noora?" She heard him call from the hallway.

"In here!" She called back, switching her attention back to the pasta sauce she was cooking, when she got the news and called Eva. As she stirred the red mix of meet, tomatoes and spices, she heard his footsteps behind, before suddenly feeling his strong arms around her waist.

"Hi," was followed by a long kiss to her jaw. 

Butterflies were swirling around in her stomach. From both being nervous and being so damn in love. 

"Hi."

"What is my favorite chef preparing? And am I allowed to taste?" He chuckled against the top of her head, before planting another kiss. This time on top of her blonde locks. 

"Spaghetti bolognaise. And yes," she smiled weakly, dropping the wooden spoon into the pot as William suddenly spun her around, so they were facing each other. His arms still around her, her body pressed against the kitchen counter. 

"Thank you," he sent her a warm smile. "Have I mentioned that I love you?" 

"Yeah, but I don't mind hearing it again," she nervously played with the collar of his white sweater. 

"Okay good, because I love you. So much that it's stupid," he chuckled.

"I love you too," she looked into his eyes, trying to break out a smile but miserably failing at making it genuine. "So... I just got a call from the university that I applied for. You know, the one that rejected me?" 

He nodded. William's brown eyes immediately brightened up with interest. He knew how much her future meant to her, and only wanted the best for her. "Yeah? What did they say?" 

"So they called me like an hour ago, and... turns out that someone dropped out, before the semester even started, and they're willing to give me their spot. I just have to be there by next week." 

A wide, toothy smile appeared on William's face. "That's amazing! Congratulations! Gosh," he hugged her. "I'm so happy for you." 

"But," before he could get too excited for her, she gently pushed him out of the embrace, looking into his eyes with concern that he hadn't seen in a long time. 

"The school is in Copenhagen." 

Silence. 

"Copenhagen," he repeated, like he didn't believe it. His hands slipped off her body in defeat, as he took a step back. 

"Yeah, you know... In Denmark."

"I know where the fuck Copenhagen is, Noora," His voice wasn't exactly agressive, but it was easy to tell that he was angry and hurt. His eyes said it all, even half hiding behind his bangs. 

"Don't be mad, please. This is a dream come true for me, but when I applied I didn't believe they'd even accept me. Only very few people are accepted to that specific course," Noora hopelessly tried to defend herself. Save the whole thing. "If I knew I'd suddenly have to move to another country, I would've never applied."

"Yet here we are." Cold. His voice was stone cold. 

"William, listen to me!" She grabbed his face in her hands. "Applying to that course was a dreamy 'what if'. I was 100% sure that I wasn't getting in. I'd never do anything to tear us apart. Not after all this bullshit we've went through two years ago. I love you!"

Silence. Only the boiling sauce could be heard in the kitchen. Noora's hands were still holding William's face, staring into his dark eyes, looking for hope. That was until he slowly pulled away, looking down at her.

"But now you're in. Congratulations. Dream come true."

And with that said, he turned around and left the room. Noora stood there frozen. She couldn't move. Next thing she heard was the front door closing.


	2. Chapter 2

After trying to run after him, trying to make him stay, but only too watch him drive away, Noora had plunged into her bed. She sent multiple texts, called numerous times, but nothing. Everything suddenly felt so empty. The whole apartment did. She did. Not only was William missing, but Linn and Eskild had headed out to see some friends for the evening. Of course this had to be the one evening, where both Eskild and Linn left.

Linn. The girl that _never_ did anything at all.

Though everything felt horribly empty, like the walls could collapse any minute, Noora couldn't cry. Only lie and stare. Just like when Niko had sent her the message containing those disgusting pictures of herself. Not that she wanted to think too much about that, but she was pretty sure that this felt worse. He was actually gone. The last time, she'd gotten to be held by him; kissed, hugged, loved. Now there was nothing. 

Suddenly, the sound of a text notification pulled her out of her chaotic thoughts, and a little ray of hope suddenly felt present. She reached over and grabbed it from her night table. The lock screen, containing a picture of her and William, lit up her face and the dark room.

**iMessage: Eskild**

"Dritt," she sighed. So much for hope. 

She quickly unlocked it, reading the message.

 

**Eskild**

_Hey sunshine, Linn and I will be staying here for the night. Be sure to get a lot of pikk_

_so that you're in a good mood when we get back. Kødder ;)_

_But then again not really. Give Willy a deep, disgusting kiss from me._

_See you tomorrow_

 

Noora locked the phone, before throwing it back onto the night table. Eskild was going to be quite disappointed tomorrow. But that didn't matter. At least he didn't have to go through, what felt like dying. She could only look at the clock, watching the hours of the dark night slip by, as she wondered where William was and what he was doing - or who he was doing. She trusted him, but they were broken up now, right? She got up and paced around the empty rooms. He had the right to do whatever with whoever. She got herself a glass of water, sipping on it, before sitting on the couch. She didn't really feel like watching anything, but still turned on the TV. Just for the sake of feeling less alone. Before she even noticed how exhausted she was, she'd driften off to sleep. 

The next thing she felt, was the sun shining down on her face. She stretched, before getting out of bed. The glass of water was gone. Weird?    
Suddenly, she heard muffled voices coming from down the hall; her bedroom? She slowly made her way to the door, pressing her ear to eat before grabbing the knob open up. What hid behind the door immediately tore her to pieces. William. Eva. In her bed. Under the covers. Naked.   
Quickly, she backed out of the room, falling over her own feet and hitting the ground. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Nothing. She started crying out his name. Over and over and over again...

 

_"Noora. Noora. Noora?!"_

She felt two hands on her, shaking her. Her eyes opened, showing who it was.

"Eskild? What time is it?" 

She looked around. She was on the couch. Right where she'd fallen asleep last night. 

"2 PM," he frowned, obviously worried. "Linn and I just got back. What happened? Why are you crying on the couch? And where's Willy-boy?"

Even just the mention of her name was too much. Noora broke down in tears, starting to explain the whole thing as Eskild hugged her, holding her close.  
The whole time, Eskild simply listened, letting her vent and cry the whole thing out until she was done. 

"So he left. Last night before dinner. And I haven't seen or heard from him since. He won't answer my messages or calls. I don't even know where to look for him." 

"Oh, my little Noora," Eskild mumbled against the top of her head, stroking her arm. "I'm so sorry. You want some coffee. I'll make it myself."

Noora chuckled through her puffy, teary mask, knowing he was trying to get back at her for always calling out his shitty cooking skills. 

"I can't say no to that."

Eskild smiled, giving her body a small squeeze before gently pushing her off the couch. 

"Let's go then."

 

Once again, she was back in the kitchen. Where it all happened. But Eskild managed to bring some peace and positivity to the room, even though it currently held the dark memories from last night. Eskild grabbed the Nescafé from one of the cupboards, before filling the boiler and grabbing two mugs, while they waited.

"So why didn't you tell him that it was in Copenhagen?"

Noora looked up. 

"Maybe he wouldn't have gotten mad if you'd just told him, before you applied for the course. I love you Noora, and I know William has his temper-issues, but I can understand why he felt blindsided by this."

Noora suddenly felt annoyed, attacked even. And she couldn't quite figure out if it was because she knew Eskild was right, or if it was because she was trying to persuade herself that she was right. 

"But, Eskild," she sighed, trying to make a point. "Why do I have to tell him everything that I do. I have the right to live my own life, don't I? Does he need to know everything that I do?"

The water boiled. So did Noora. Eskild poured the water into the two mugs with Nescafé. 

"No, Noora. But this doesn't just concern you. You and William," he stirred the coffee with a spoon, "You wanna be with him for a very long time, don't you?" 

She grabbed her mug, feeling it warm her palms.

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, good. Then you have to, at the very least, consider him, when you plan your own future. It's not planning your own future that is wrong. It's planning your own future, without telling him so he has the chance to adapt, that is wrong. If you don't inform him, then how is he supposed to make sure that you guys will work out?" 

"But I didn't think I would get in!"

"But you knew the chance was there, Noora. Therefor you should've told him. I know him well enough to know, that he only wants the best for you. Hell, he would've probably suggested to move to Copenhagen. And I'm not saying that William isn't overreacting a tiny bit, by just leaving, but by keeping this information from him, he probably just feels like you don't want him there with you." 

Another silence fell upon the kitchen. Only sipping could be heard. Noora sighed.

"You're right."

"I know," Eskild smiled, hugging her. "The Love Guru is always right." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by awfully slow. Noora was pretty sure that the world and the time had stopped moving - just to torture her. She didn’t know when, or even if, William would be back. But the time she had to wait? It was too long. She spent the day in the apartment, lying in bed and staring into the ceiling. Once in a while, Eskild and even Linn, would come by and check on her. Offer her care; talking, water, food. Though she happened to refuse it all. All she wanted was him.

  
For a second, once in a while, she’d feel better. But that would only be some sick foreplay for her tears that suddenly washed down her red, puffy cheeks. She must’ve been completely dehydrated.

  
The second day since William’s disappearance was about to hit midnight, when she heard someone buzz on the apartment door. Eskild called out that he was going to get it - probably a flirt of his stopping by for some Lion King magic. Another buzz, longer, cut through the silence. It kept buzzing, meaning that someone was holding their finger on the button outside.

  
“Jesus, yes. I’m on my way!” Eskild yelled at the door. “This better not be those damn kids from downstairs again, my Godddd.”

  
Noora turned over in bed, her back to the door of her dark bedroom. She wished she was more like Eskild sometimes. He didn’t overthink things. He was always so fair and square - even to her, when she wasn’t. She was really lucky to have him. Eskild answering the door-phone could be heard, as small distant mumbling, through the walls. Noora closed her eyes again, trying to sleep. She had slept, a bit, but it didn’t feel like it. So this was zombies felt like.   
Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the hallway - probably Eskild coming by to apologize for any future inconvenient… noise.The door opened, slowly, before she heard the footsteps come closer. Then something dropped to the ground. Metal. Probably the zipper of a jacket. Next thing she knew, the mattress beneath her dipped, and body lied down next to her. The smell instantly revealed the person’s identity.

  
“William?”

  
He didn’t even have to say anything - she knew, and turned around in order to face him. His eyes were blood shot, but also sad and kind.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Overwhelmed was the word that described Noora’s current state of mind the best. Nothing came out of her slightly parted lips, which looked ready to speak. This lead to Noora doing the only thing she could do. Seconds later, her hands were on each side of his soft face and they were lying forehead to forehead, nose to nose and heart to heart. They didn’t kiss. Just being close was enough. They both wanted to let the other have space to talk.

  
“I’m not going to be the one to get in your way. I know you love me, but sometimes I forget that I, alone, am not enough. You have to love yourself and what you do, too.”

  
“I’m sorry, too. I completely disregarded the fact that you’er such a big part of my life. Sometimes I forget that the future is also about planning things out now. Especially together, if that’s what we wanna be. That’s what I want, William,” she sniffed, nose still a bit stuffed from crying.

  
He nodded, kind eyes looking right in to hers and giving her every bit of attention.

  
“You’re going.”

  
Upon hearing those words, Noora felt her breath getting caught up in her lungs. It could’ve come out like an accusation, but it sounded more like a statement and an encouragement.   
“To Copenhagen,” he continued.

  
“But I don’t want to go, if it means that I have to be without you. Then what’s the point? Then my future would be ruined anyway.”   
The hands that were once on her waist were removed, and moved op to her face. He placed an index finger on her lips, silencing her.

  
“You’re going to go, next week, in order to make it to semester start. Then I’ll come join you as soon as I can, okay? I just have to figure out some things here first.”

  
Did she mention that she was speechless?  
“B-but you can’t do that. Your whole life is here. Your family, your friends, your school.”

  
William frowned, “What family? You mean Niko?”

  
Even just the mention of that name made Noora shudder.

  
“It’s not like I will miss that asshat. Friends? They can always visit or vise versa. It’s just across the North Sea, after all. And school? Copenhagen is an amazing university-city. I’m sure they’re offering law-programs and that I can somehow get my grades and passed exams transferred. For us? Anything is possible. I won’t let it be anything else.”

  
Noora smiled, lips trembling as she was holding back tears. Finally tears of joy.   
“How can you love someone so much?”

  
William chuckled, brushing tears off her face before placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

  
“I can’t put a finger on it, but Noora Amalie Sætre? I don’t even care. God damnit, I love you so much. I’d go live in stupid Trump’s country to be with you.”

  
This time, it was Noora’s turn to chuckle.   
“I promise that I’ll stay within Europe’s borders.”

  
“That’s a relief,” William finished, before he leaned in and placed a dearly missed kiss to her lips. Everything was finally back, where it should be. If not better. Noora hard her dream school waiting for her, and William by her side.

  
She’d have to thank him tomorrow, but God, she hated it when Eskild was right.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back! And I hope you'll enjoy this Noorhelm fic as well. This is a three-chapter story, so hope you'll come back for the next chapter! Please leave comments and kudos, if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Hugsss
> 
> My stories can also be found here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theworldisourcliche


End file.
